Tombstoner28
Tombstoner28 is a gamer, music composer, youtuber and he likes anime and pokemon from 1st to 5th generation, he composed a lot of great music such as OC: Creepypasta Battle Theme, Encounter! Team Alpha, Untitled Dark Battle Theme, Battle! Team Alpha Volunteer, Battle! Vs. You Name It!, 200 subs special: Battle! Vs Elite Four, Battle! Team Alpha Grunt and more. Those were also very epic, intense and a bit horror. He is known for Pokemon for Game Boy, Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance. His face is unknown. Personality He is very calm, polite, good, epic. He can be a prince, boy, gamer and a caregiver with green long hair, blue eyes, a maid hat, prince clothes, a golden rod with some strange pictures like the crown on his maid hat. Or a simple and normal boy but his real life face is unknown. Appearances # Elmo's World: Tombstoner28 # Elmo's World: Princes and Princesses # Elmo's World: Boys and Girls # Elmo's World: Gamers # Elmo's World: Tombstoner28's music # Elmo's World: Animes # Elmo's World: Pokemon # Elmo's World: Rods # Elmo's World: Maids # Elmo's World: Crowns Tombstoner28 says so: Tombstoner28 says Hello with a deep and strong voice just like Tombstoner does. About his face His face is still unknown. Dennis Sometimes, people calls Ghetsis as Dennis, like in this video: "NO! MY NAME'S NOT DENNIS!" This means that Tombstoner28 and Ghetsis aren't Dennis, maybe, Dennis will be one of his friends. Likes and Dislikes Likes * YouTube * Uploading videos on YouTube * Gaming * Composing music * Sparta remixing * Sparta * Pokemon * Touhou * Oda Nobunaga * Creepypastas * Ace Attorney * His own TV and tablet * Sherkel * Mechanic1c * Wanquan6549 * Fast food * Burgers * Bacon * Pizza * Soda (like Coca Cola or Pepsi) * Having his deep voice * Saying the words "Is it Nikos" or "Tex Co Ceco" as his catchphrases * People who watch his videos and listen to his music * McDonald's (his favourite fast food) * Pokemon games from 1st to 5th generation * YTP (YouTube poop) * People who subbed him * His Hard modded DS (in DS Lite Hard-modded shell) * Coffee * Beer * Root Beer * Hot Chocolate * His friend killing Sonic * No burgers left in the house (sometimes) * His real appearance even though it's still unknown * His prince form * Arceus * His "Gamma3adhexius" account (formerly) * Hacking (sometimes) * Nutshack * Gameplay videos * Taking care of his baby brothers (sometimes) * Burger King * KFC * People who likes him * People that are like him * Wendy's Dislikes * Mario * Sonic The Hedgehog (his worst enemy) * His "Gamma3adhexius" account * Children asking him to play with them * Fruits and vegetables * SEGA * All games made by SEGA * The SEGA CEO * Running out of all his stuff * Simone the Rabbit (his worst enemy, along with Sonic) * Taking care of his baby brothers (sometimes) * Hacking (sometimes) * No burgers left in the house (sometimes) * Princess Peach * Hedgehogs (like Sonic the Hedgehog) * Mario Characters * Sonic Characters * Kirby Characters * People who subbed, liked, listened to his music, watched his videos, and just like him (formerly) * Someone saying to him that he's ugly and his videos are ugly (his videos are so cool, and i like his videos) * People who dislike him, disliked his music and his videos. * Vegetable soup * Nintendo Wii * Nintendo Wii U * Nintendo Switch * Nintendo 64 * Gamecube * Playstation Consoles * Xbox * Hanging with his friends * Children (the same children who asked him if he can play with them in the episode "Tombstoner28") * Healthy food * GoAnimate or Plotagon * Nutshack being cancelled Category:Elmo's World Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Sesame Street